


-ber months

by probablysomehow



Series: Amelie's Adventures [1]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Trash Fic, whoa surprise it's another kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysomehow/pseuds/probablysomehow
Summary: In the Loyola-Concepcion household, it's obvious who loves the holidays the most.





	-ber months

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry basura ako at gusto ko lang mag-post ng fic for the heck of it kahit na mejj wala siyang kwenta heheheh. sorry i jUST WANTED TO WRITE SMH so eto. word vomit.
> 
> wag na kayong magulat pls 90% ata of my works contain kids

Neo hears the tinkling of metal, Salle's disgruntled voice, and Ami's babble behind the front door of the house. The ruckus makes it sound like a wilder night than usual.

His entrance is quiet and goes unnoticed by the occupants of the Loyola-Concepcion household. Once the front door is opened, the scene unfolds before the professor's eyes.

Ami is sitting on her play mat, chewing her stuffed elephant's ear. She's got several other toys strewn around, but the most prominent ones are a couple of shiny Christmas balls and garland tossed to the side. It confuses him until he sees Salle in the corner of the living room.

His husband is standing on a kitchen chair, the coffee table that previously held magazines and a flower vase now occupied two boxes of Christmas decorations. Salle is holding a sparkling silver garland, strips of tape clinging on his arm, and he's preparing to attach them above the curtains on the wall.

"Babs?" Neo calls out.

Salle stops in the middle of untangling the end of the garland and looks up like he'd been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner (he's done that many times for Ami before). "Hi." He greets back.

Ami turns around as well, her little body twisting to see her other father dressed in formal wear. The elephant she previously had in her mouth falls on her lap and she reaches up for Neo. "Hi!!" She repeats happily.

Neo grins and picks up his daughter from the mat. Babbling, their daughter animatedly greets him and Neo nods along to whatever she says, pretending he understands. "Oh? Tata's making you build a Christmas tree?" The father asks incredulously.

Salle lets out a huff once he successfully tapes the end of a garland to the wall. "I'm barely making her touch decorations!" He defensively pouts, turning to his family.

Ami is placed on Neo's hip as the man carrying her walks closer to his husband. She tugs on Neo's necktie and mumbles "Papa" over and over to catch his attention. Neo's large hand catches her small ones. Finally, he looks at Salle with a dry smile. "It's just September, Salle." He chides playfully.

There's no point in stopping Salle anyway, what with his mentality of Christmas season starting on September. By the end of the night, there're silver garlands hanging atop every curtain rod and mistletoes on every door frame. The raven-haired man uses this excuse to kiss his husband at any given opportunity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kunwari gay marriage is legal sa ph, pls kahit sa fiction lang pag bigyan niyo na ko


End file.
